1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a running stability control device for a vehicle, and more particularly to a running stability control device for a vehicle for controlling the running stability of the vehicle by controlling the steering angle of the steered vehicle wheels of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a running stability control device for a vehicle such as an automobile, there is known a device to steer the steered vehicle wheels by a steering device so as to cancel the yaw moment acting at the vehicle by a difference in the braking forces applied to the left and right vehicle wheels during an anti-skid control of the vehicle equipped with the steering device by which the steering angle of the steered vehicle wheels can be changed independently of the steering operation by the driver as described, for example, in the publication of Japanese Patent No. 2540742.
By such a running stability control device, when a yaw moment is applied to the vehicle due to a difference in the braking forces of the left and right vehicle wheels during an anti-skid control, the yaw moment is cancelled by the steering of the steered vehicle wheels, so that thereby the running of the vehicle in a wrong direction is prevented, and the running stability of the vehicle is improved without sacrificing the deceleration performance or the distance traversed by the vehicle which would occur when the braking force at a vehicle wheel serving at a side of the road of a higher friction coefficient is decreased.